


[Podfic] Science Boyfriends

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [18]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competence Kink, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Fluff, Freeform, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: An AU headcanon about Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin, based onthis picture.Podfic of smollandtoll's headcanon.





	[Podfic] Science Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HC: Science TA Geno History Student Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494269) by smollandtoll. 



> Thanks to smollandtoll for giving me permission to podfic their headcanons.
> 
> Originally recorded for Out of the Auditary, edited in June, and finally submitted to podfic_bingo for the squares "Freeform" and "Read Animatedly."

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/science_bfs_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Science%20Boyfriends%20Headcanon.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:24:33 | 17 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Science%20Boyfriends%20Headcanon.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:24:33 | 18 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Academia](https://open.spotify.com/track/5yAqaUHA8dHrm7DbGCSjfy?si=8fglL78FR2OTtaAvPzKfAw) by Sia.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
